Sirius Black: Villain or Victim?
by Megz2
Summary: A ficlet Sirius and Remus' recation to the article about Sirius in the Quibbler. Minor Ootp spoilers. RR! PG only for some languauge!


Hello everyone! This is just going to be a ficlet about Sirius' and Remus' reaction to the article in The Quibbler about himself. I haven't seen it done yet so I decided to do it! I don't think this breaks any fanfiction.net rules.  
  
WARNING- Slight Book 5 spoilers.if you read this fic I promise it will not ruin the book for you, it gives no important information about the book.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Dude I wish this was mine.especially Sirius.but alas it is not, it belongs to the great JKR. If I had the kind of money that she had I wouldn't be spending my time working on fanfics!  
  
Now on with the fic! I hope you like it and remember to REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Sirius sat down into a chair, exhausted from yet another day of cleaning up  
  
Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It was only the day before that he had seen Harry and the  
  
other's off on the school train and life in his childhood home was grew steadily more dull  
  
without any children around. Quite bored as well as worried about his godson off at  
  
Hogwarts, Sirius sat at the table deep in thought until suddenly a great snowy white owl  
  
swooped down upon him. "Hedwig!" He cried, delighted that Harry was contacting him  
  
already. As he was untying the thick letter off of the bird, Remus entered the room.  
  
"Got a package from Harry already?" He asked, frowning slightly. "Especially after  
  
Mad-Eye told him to be careful about sending you letters!"  
  
Ignoring his best friend, the ex-convict opened the letter. It read:  
  
Dear Snuffles,  
I know that Moody told me not to write unless it was something important, but I thought this article might lighten up your mood. I found it very funny. I hope everything is going well!  
  
-Harry  
  
Perplexed Sirius opened the attached article. As soon as he saw the title he nearly  
  
fainted.  
  
Sirius--- Black As He's Painted?  
  
Did someone else other than those in the order and their children believe in his  
  
innocence? Would he be freed if someone had figured out that it hadn't been him who  
  
had betrayed the Potter's and killed all those muggles? But the words following the  
  
headline just made him laugh.  
  
Notorious Mass Murderer OR Innocent Singing Sensation?  
  
Laughing to hard to continue reading, Remus came over and snatched the paper out of his friend's hand, then he to began to laugh.  
  
"You a singing sensation? That's complete and total rubbish! Whoever wrote this  
  
obviously has never heard you sing in the shower!"  
  
"Hey!" Sirius defended, feeling offended. "I'm not that bad of a singer!"  
  
Remus snorted. "You broke a window in the boy's bathroom singing some random opera piece you had heard!"  
  
Sirius blushed and mumbled, "You promised you would never bring that up again!"  
  
Then the werewolf started reading the editorial out loud.  
  
"For fourteen years Sirius Black has been believed guilty of the mass murder of twelve  
  
innocent muggles and one wizard."  
  
"Believed is the right word! To think that anyone would think that I would kill so many  
  
people."  
  
Remus sighed and continued reading.  
  
"Black's audacious escape from Azkaban two years ago has led to the widest man-hunt  
  
ever conducted by the Ministry of Magic. None of us has ever questioned that he  
  
deserves to be recaptured and handed back to the dementors."  
  
"Damn right they haven't! If only Fudge would listen to reason."  
  
"Now Padfoot, the general public has not reason to believe you are innocent! And I am  
  
sure that Peter will be caught someday.."  
  
"I'll probably die before that thick headed prat ever realizes that I would never hurt  
  
anyone besides Peter.or Snape...or deatheaters..."  
  
Moony rolled his eyes. Sirius had been so negative lately!  
  
"But does he?" The more mature man continued.  
  
"Sure as hell I don't!"  
  
"Startling new evidence has recently come to light that Sirius Black may not have  
  
committed the crimes for which he was sent to Azkaban. In fact, says Doris Purkiss, of  
  
18 Acanthia Way, Little Norton, Black may not even have been present at the killings."  
  
Both men just kind of started at the paper at shock at this statement.  
  
"Not there? Of course I was there! They hauled me off to Azkaban from there!  
  
Whoever wrote this is completely mad!"  
  
Remus agreed and continued. "'What people don't realize is that Sirius Black is a false  
  
name,' says Mrs. Purkiss."  
  
Sirius fell out of his chair. "A FALSE name?!? Why in the world would I want a false name?"  
  
"I have no clue, Padfoot, but maybe if you get off of the floor I could keep reading and  
  
we could find out."  
  
Obediently the dog-like man stood and sat back down into his chair.  
  
"Good doggy, now why don't you try playing dead?"  
  
Sirius growled like a dog, only making Remus laugh harder.  
  
:"Just keep reading," he said in a low voice.  
  
"'The man people believe to be Sirius Black is actually Stubby Boardman, lead singer of  
  
the popular group The Hobgoblins, who retired from public life after being struck in the  
  
ear by a turnip at a concert in Little Norton Church Hall nearly fifteen years ago.'"  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Stubby Boardman? THE Stubby Boardman? What ever makes them think that I am  
  
someone that famous! In plus all they have to do is look in old Hogwarts records and see  
  
that there was a Sirius Black at Hogwarts! What magazine is that from anyway?"  
  
Remus looked at the bottom of the page.  
  
"The Quibbler..well that explains a lot!"  
  
"Keep reading, I want to know what else this crazy person thinks about me aka Stubby Boardman."  
  
"'I recognized the picture in the paper. Now, Stubby couldn't possibly have committed  
  
those crimes, because on the day in question he happened to be enjoying a romantic  
  
candle light dinner with me. I have written the Minister of Magic and am expecting him  
  
to give Stubby, alias Sirius, a full pardon any day now.'"  
  
Both men burst out laughing.  
  
"Yep, I reckon the person who wrote this is completely off their rocker, as is that Doris Purkiss!"  
  
"For once, Padfoot, I think that you are right."  
  
"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed punching his friend on the shoulder. Noticing that Remus was looking more tired then usual he asked, "Tonight's the full moon right?"  
  
The werewolf nodded warily.  
  
"Want me to come out with you? It will be just like old times!"  
  
Remus' eyes shone.  
  
"Yeah that would be great!"  
  
AN- Well that's it! I hope you liked it! Please review!!!! This was my first ever ficlet. 


End file.
